Those Three Words
by Marquessate Dream
Summary: In Medieval times there were many religious taboos. Among the people who followed Catholicism faithfully, believing a great deal in the church, there are always people who don't follow those rules. People who will rebel. Not only to one order. Takes place 4 years before What Do I Stand For?
1. Nails and Information

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter One: Nails and Information**

**Warnings:A lot of dialogue. **

**Disclaimer: Neither Mr. B or I own Hetalia of the Middle Ages. **

* * *

It was an early start to the day, birds were chirping, and a seventeen year old Italian apprentice was studying. He needed to begin work on his masterpiece to present to his grandpa. He was the only one up, not even his younger brother, Feliciano, the usual early bird, was awake. Lovino was sitting in the calm silence of the workshop when he heard the distant 'clop' of hooves on dirt. Looking up, he saw a silhouette of a man riding a horse heading for their guild house. Quickly, Lovino grabbed his things and rushed them back into the guild house and to his shared room, placing them under his bed. He then swiftly went to warn his grandpa of the incoming customer.

But, his grandpa was slow. Romulus Vargas was the kind of man that liked to take his time with things that didn't require immediate action. "Why rush yourself when you don't have to? You should take the time to enjoy life's simplest tasks."

Eventually he got changed and made it downstairs just as the customer was knocking on the wooden door. Romulus answered the door with a warm smile. "Ciao," Romulus greeted, gesturing for the customer to come inside.

"Hola," Came the reply.

The eldest Vargas was a bit taken aback by the greeting as it was uncommon in their village. "A Spaniard, huh?"

"Sí, that is true."

"What is a Spaniard doing around here?" Romulus questioned, then ordered his grandson to the kitchen to fetch them some wine.

The Spaniard shrugged, "What anyone else is, I guess. Though, I am here for a more, ah, _special _reason. That involving a certain cobbler guild."

Romulus looked suspiciously at the Spaniard. He lead him to the living room and took a seat in front of the fireplace, gesturing for the Spaniard to do the same. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

The Spaniard nodded, sitting adjacent to the old Italian man. "My business here must be done hastily. I am a very busy man, you see."

"Well, you couldn't have chosen a sooner time to come my friend. We are not busy at all because the town hasn't awoken yet."

"I apologize, but I couldn't come any later. I am busy, as I said." The Spaniard turned his head when heard the floorboards creaking. His green eyes fell upon the short haired Italian standing in the kitchen doorway, a tray with wine and two glasses on it. The Spaniard couldn't take his eyes away as the young man bent over to set the tray on the table. The way his hair fell into his face and looked so soft was captivating. Almost as captivating as that impressive behind-

"Ahem," Romulus said bringing the Spaniard out of his stupor. "So, who are you, busy Spaniard?"

"Oh, me? I am Antonio," Antonio said, stretching his hand out for Romulus to take.

"Just Antonio?" Romulus said not taking the offered hand.

Antonio retracted his hand sheepishly. "To many, yes."

"Well then, Antonio, I expect you already know me," Romulus said a bit tentatively, taking the wine and shooing his grandson.

"Sí, I do. You are Romulus Vargas, one of the best cobblers for miles around."

"You are not from around here. Why do you want me to fix your shoes?"

"Well... that's not the only reason," Antonio admitted, avoiding eye contact.

Romulus raised an eyebrow before standing and heading for his study. He ushered the young Spaniard to follow him. Antonio compiled, following Romulus to the secluded study. This left Lovino to stand awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Lovi, go fetch your brother and head out to the chicken coop. I want fresh eggs for breakfast," Romulus ordered Lovino.

Lovino complied. It was his grandpa after all, and he had to follow his orders. Without a word, Lovino disappeared up the narrow staircase, leaving Romulus and Antonio. Romulus guided Antonio into the study, placing him in a chair adjacent to his own. The door was locked, and only Romulus had the key. A small desk sat between them, completely bare.

"Now you may discuss your other reasons," Romulus urged, leaning on the wooden desk, studying Antonio.

"What do you do? Besides being a cobbler," Antonio questioned, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Besides being a cobbler? Well, I am a full time grandfather and guild master. Along with being a father to orphans. Those are my duties. What about you?"

"I get work wherever I find it."

"What kind of work?" Romulus questioned.

"The same type of work that you aren't mentioning."

"Hmm, clever boy," Romulus said, his lips twitching upward in amusement. "What do you need?"

"Is this a safe haven?"

"Of course. Almost soundproof walls. My grandsons are upstairs."

"Your grandsons? Fine boys?"

"Fine indeed. I saw you admiring my eldest."

Antonio blushed slightly, averting his eyes. He cleared he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Well, he was, uh, interesting..."

Romulus quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. "Intresting, huh?"

"May we move back to subject?"

"Go ahead. You are the one who set us astray."

Antonio wanted to point out that it was actually Romulus who had set them off topic, but he decided to forget the matter. "Well, I am rather curious about your," Antonio had to search for the word, "guild."

"Guild is the correct term. We have discussed the matter of my guild and I wish we would move on now." Romulus said, getting a little irked.

"Ah, yes, I apologize. I need to know how far you would go."

"How far? In what sense? The King of England?" Romulus joked.

"Maybe," Antonio was completely serious.

This surprised the old Italian man. "You can't be serious!" He scoffed.

"Completely serious. Before I discuss _any_ matters with you, I must know your limit."

"Hell, what do you think we are? A militia?!"

"From what I heard, it seems you are."

"Tell me your proposition, your reasoning, and my pay. Then you will get my end of the deal."

"Why not the other way around?"

"Because you approached me."

"I wish to leave. You apparently don't provide the correct services."

"Listen to me. I go as big as necessary. Why must you know?"

"For _my_ provider."

"Who is?"

"None of your concern."

Romulus glared, "So you want information from me and yet won't give any yourself?"

Antonio smiled. To anyone untrained in the art of reading people, it would've seemed like a completely friendly smile. People like Romulus, however, could see the cunning behind his smile. "That's the way this game is played, no? It's sort of like a 'you-scratch-my-back-I-scratch-yours' type of thing. You tell me what I want to know, then you get your information. You want just the opposite, but I won't talk until I get what I want. So, we're stuck at a stalemate with absolutely no back scratching going on. At least, until one of us gives in, and I assure you it won't be me."

Romulus was silent for many moments, not sure if he should trust this Spanish stranger. He, having many years of experience, knew something was off. He sighed. "Like I said, I go as big as necessary. Only with good pay and good reason," Romulus answered.

"Thank you, you should expect me within the week with my provider's answer. They are a little ways away, so if I'm not back within the end of the week you should still expect me," Antonio said, heading for the door, only to find it locked. Romulus stood, unlocking the study door and walking Antonio out. Outside, he mounted his horse, but before leaving he turned to Romulus with a smile plastered on his face.

"You should grow your nails out for my next visit, sí?" And with that Antonio rode away, returning to where he'd come from.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. This chapter is relatively short and I hope to produce larger and better works.**

_**Hello, loves. I, Mister B, do declare that any grammatical/spelling errors are my fault. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Sick and Sharing

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter Two: Sick and Sharing**

**Warning: Minor cursing**

**Disclaimer: Mr:B and I do not own Hetalia nor the Middle Ages**

* * *

A few days passed, seemingly ordinary. Antonio had yet to return but they prepared for him; making sure the guild house was very clean a majority of the time. The apprentices were worked harder, though they weren't many, and even Romulus felt the stress. He was in the middle of working on his most efficient shoe for their line of work when a knock sounded.

It was about midday and Lovino was at the market while Feliciano and the other apprentices worked out in the garden. Romulus stood, placing a blanket over his private work. He walked to the door, smiling when he saw the face of the man he had been expecting; donned in a long, dark brown cloak and under clothes.

"Ah, Antonio, how nice it is to see you."

"Same with you, Romulus."

"Call me 'Mr. Vargas.'"

"Er, sorry, Mr. Vargas."

"Now, you came here for a reason."

"Ah, sí, my provider agrees."

"Our mission?"

"Well, let's go on a walk shall we?"

"Whatever we can discuss can be discussed here. It is no private matter"

"Sí, I understand that, Mr. Vargas. But I wanted to get fresh air and the forest is a more... serene location."

"Fine. But I must grab my hood, there is a slight chill." With that Romulus headed around the corner to grab his hood, slipping a small knife in his pocket. "I also must warn my grandsons and apprentices," he yelled over his shoulder before heading to the garden. He talked to Feliciano, wishing Lovino was there to do what he asked instead.

Once he told his grandson what he must do, he hurried to the waiting Spaniard to begin their walk through the forest. They walked slowly, discussing matters, until they reached an area so far from both the town and the guild house that surely none would hear them.

Their shoes were scuffed and their clothes were dirty from the small trek into the forest. The area they had reached was a clearing no larger than a Roman bath. They sat down, adjacent to each other on the scattered leaves that were strewn haphazardly among the sticks and stones. It had a natural beauty to it, the birds' soft melody hanging in the trees. It was serene, beautiful, and quiet.

"So, now will you tell me the requirements of our deal?" Romulus asked.

"I'm not too sure about it myself; my provider still wants more information." Antonio replied after a brief pause.

Romulus sighed Why today did he have to deal with an incompetent messenger boy?

"I apologize, sir. I wish I could relay you the information that my provider has. But I am simply, more or less, an apprentice to him."

"I am an old man, I can not walk everywhere you please!" Romulus grew angered, "I have no time for stupid matters such as this! Make up your mind before dragging me out to random places!"

"I was hoping we could talk-"

"Damn that! Damn it all! I don't want to be part of this!" Romulus stood and fanned himself."I'm heading back and if you lose your way, fine by me. Leave it as a warning to your provider."

"A warning as to what?"

"Not to waste my time." With that Romulus began the trek back, stumbling into a tree.

Antonio hopped onto his feet and ran to the elder man. Romulus was panting and sweating profusely. "S-Sir?"

"Leave me be!" Romulus pushed away from the tree, only to collapse unto the the ground.

Quickly, Antonio ran to check him. He was very warm, not a good sign. Antonio sprung into a full sprint to fetch Romulus' grandsons. He yelled, running straight, forgetting the path they had taken. He screamed for the young Vargases, one coming down the road from a trip to the market. When he saw the wild Spaniard, he dropped his wooden basket and ran towards him, spilling the fresh produce.

Another young Italian came bolting from the house, a small group of apprentices trailing behind. He shooed them back inside before running to the frantic man.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Feliciano questioned, terrified.

"Come with me! Grab the wheelbarrow!" Antonio ordered, and Feliciano quickly obeyed.

Once Feliciano returned from the garden with the wheelbarrow, they ran back into the forest, straight through the same trampled path Antonio took. It took them longer, due to the fact that Feliciano was pushing along an old wheelbarrow, but eventually they made it.

Strewn across the ground, looking very sickly, and giving small moans of discomfort as his chest rose unevenly was Romulus Vargas. Quickly, they hoisted the old Italian man and set him in the wheelbarrow, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. On the jog back to the guild house, Antonio took ahold of the now heavier wheelbarrow. They made it back safely to the guild house, laying Romulus onto a bed before Lovino shooed Feliciano off only so he could corner Antonio.

"What did you do to him?" Lovino demanded, jabbing his finger into the Spaniards chest.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I did nothing, I swear to it."

A glare stayed on the younger male's face. "Listen, idiota! If my grandpa dies, and you're anywhere near, I will kill you in a very painful way. I do not have the means to care for this place by myself."

"I promise your grandfather will be fine. I'll protect him if I need to. But I didn't do anything to hurt him."

"My grandpa doesn't need protection! He has raised many children, given them homes, and love, and the necessities to lead lives of their own. He is the strongest man I have ever met and nothing petty can take him down. And nothing petty can do any help in protecting what is already protected." And with that he stalked off, his jaw set, to tend to his sickly grandfather.

Antonio lowered his hands and fixed his clothing. He walked passed the open door, sharing a glance with the disheveled Italians tending to their grandfather. He gave a small sigh as they averted their eyes. Slowly, he made his way towards the study, pausing to make sure no one could see him as he pushed the door open for a quick peek inside.

He took slow, cautious steps into the study, careful to not make any noise. He slid drawers open and closed them smoothly, not missing a beat. Before long he had opened more than half of the drawers and found a majority of them empty. Nothing stuck out to him in the drawers that actually held something. But one thing, not pertaining to his mission, had caught his eye. It was a small white handkerchief beautifully embroidered with black floss and simply said,

'O il nostro amore durerà oltre i nostri giorni '

Simply beautiful.

Antonio gently picked the handkerchief up, running his thumb over the delicate Italian writing. It seemed well crafted, as if done by a professional. He gently set the cloth back down and closed the drawer. Deciding to leave the search where it was, not wanting to raise suspicion, he quickly left the study, making sure it looked the exact same way as it did when he entered.

Luckily, the two young Italians were busy with their grandfather, and had gained the attention of the other apprentices. He was in the clear. Quickly, he hurried outside to his horse, which was tied to a post. He untied the stallion and mounted him, riding him towards the town. It would take him a day's journey to travel back to his provider, with no important information retained.

He began his journey, heading to town first to buy items for his travel. The sun was low and the shadows were long, not the best time for traveling. He inwardly sighed as he headed towards the inn, ignoring the approaching footsteps.

"Sir! Spaniard!"

Antonio turned to the call, finding the youngest grandson chasing after him. "Sí?"

The youngest Italian was panting and tired from the run he had just endured. "Grandpa Roma gained consciousness and wants you to spend the night."

"He does?" Antonio asked quizzically.

Feliciano nodded his head, a small smile on his face. "Lets go. But, may I ride your stallion home? I'm very tired."

Antonio, also with a smile, nodded. He helped the young man onto the steed and grabbed the

reins, walking the horse back. It took a bit longer to get back than to get away, for they were going at a much slower pace.

Once they got back, the first sight to greet them was an impatient Italian brother waiting by the door, arms crossed and a hard look plastered on his face.

Antonio tied his horse to the post again and helped the boy off of the saddle. He was fast asleep so Antonio carried him bridal style into the guild house. With a glare, Lovino guided him to the shared room and helped put Feliciano to bed. Lovino didn't like it that the Spaniard was carrying his kid brother, but he didn't want to wake Feliciano up. And he really didn't want this Spaniard to be under the same roof as him. Not that he feared him; 'despised' would be a better word.

He wished this ordeal would end. He had to worry about his masterpiece to impress Grandpa Roma, not figure out where the Spaniard should sleep. "He'll sleep in your bed."

"What?! Grandpa, you can't be serious!"

"Completely. I am weak and tired and very sickly. I don't wish to discuss these matters."

"Where will I sleep though?"

"With your brother, like when you were little."

"Exactly! 'Little'. I can't fit in it; it's way too small."

"Be lucky you get your own on a normal day. My decision is final."

Lovino stopped his argument after that. Huffing slightly he started towards his shared room and, for now, his shared bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. I apologize immensely. I had very lazy recently and had to annoy Mr.B to just read it to me or to edit. Thank you for reading and I shall begin the next chapter shortly.**

_**Guess who wins the lazy award? Yes, it is me. I win all the awards. All of them. Anyway, you know the drill! Enjoy!**_


	3. Trustworthy

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter Three: Trustworthy**

**Warnings: None that I can think of**

**Disclaimer: Mr. B and I do not own Hetalia or the Middle Ages**

* * *

The night was difficult, sharing a bed with his clingy brother. He couldn't sleep and he was so glad when first sleep ended. He stood from his bed, lighting an oil lamp before beginning his trek through the halls. The ever resistant floorboards groaned under Lovino's feet as he walked towards the kitchen to break his fast early.

He tore some bread from the loaf and tossed it into his mouth, chewing as he looked for more food. He heard the floorboards creak behind him and grabbed a knife for defence. No one came into the kitchen after first sleep besides himself. They would just use the pot or get some fresh air before heading back to their rock hard beds for second sleep.

When he turned around he could recognize the figure. Messy brown hair and a lopsided grin that he just wanted to punch. A make shift night gown and grass colored eyes. It was the Spanish bastard who was spending the night in his bed. Lovino stabbed the knife into the slab of wood that served as a cutting board. The knife stuck straight up and added one more hole to the already tattered slab.

Once the knife was secure Antonio took a few steps closer, nearing the counter to grab a snack. Apparently the day had been tiring for everyone, or maybe Antonio ate after first sleep. Lovino honestly didn't know, nor did he care.

The idea that he had stirred awake for snooping had never occurred to Lovino. Nor would it cross his mind in the near future. He was too tired to think of such things.

Lovino turned himself around to go and grab a tomato on the counter that had been picked the day before. Using part of his nightgown as a basket he scooped the small amount of tomatoes into it and walked off with a sly smirk. He bit into the fruit as he threw a glance at the Spaniard.

"Seriously. You're taking them all? You're going to sleep in the same bed as your brother with a bushel of tomatoes?"

Lovino picked up wrinkled, squishy, tomato with a gash on the side and threw it at Antonio, a look of utmost indifference plastered on his face. Antonio caught the red fruit with both hands, it nearly falling apart as he did so. Antonio's face soon lost the lopsided grin to a look of annoyance.

"I'm hungry. Lovi, can I please have a tomato. One that wouldn't cause hogs to look away in disgust."

Lovino dumped the tomatoes onto the counter and glared at the Spanish man.

"What did you say?" Lovino spat out through clenched teeth.

"I'm just asking for a tomato!"

"What do you call me?!" Lovino raised his voice slightly, speaking to Antonio as if he was a disobedient child.

Antonio paused. Lovino's glare grew stronger. "Tell me!"

"I called you Lovi! What's so wrong with the name Lovi?!"

It didn't take a second for Lovino to near the man, pull his hand back, and bring it across his face.

"You can not call me Lovi! Only people I know can call me Lovi!"

"Why are getting so emotional over this?!" Antonio clutched his cheek, but striking back wasn't an option, let alone a second thought, "It was a slip of the tongue."

"Yeah well it was just 'a slip of the tongue' of my dying mother wasn't it?!" Lovino made wild hand gestures.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Why are you even here?" Lovino's voice had dropped considerably, "No one wants you here. You've caused so much turmoil for a job."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"But you don't mean it! If you were sorry you would drop the job and leave. You're a bad omen! Can't you see?!"

"I wish I could! I've been treated like the piss in the pot and the dirty wild hogs in the fields! I can't leave. This job is important, okay!"

"Then why won't you tell us what it is?"

"Because I can't right now. I just can't."

"I'll be carrying it out soon enough anyway."

"I wish that you didn't have to."

Lovino paused, not completely understanding his words. Antonio didn't spare him a second glance as he grabbed his cloak that laid haphazardly on a stool. He flung it over his shoulders with grace as he headed for the door. He quickly slipped his boots on and pulled his hood up before leaving.

As he crossed the threshold Lovino's thoughts came rushing back and he ran after the Spanish man. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm going out for a night stroll," He replied, not turning to face the Italian, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

"You'll get attacked by bandits who wait by the roads for people as stupid as you."

"You can come along if you want."

Lovino was hesitant, but he did comply. He slipped his boots on and an overcoat, not changing out of his nightgown and grabbed a lantern. He grumbled as he caught up to the Spaniard, the thin material of the overcoat wasn't much thicker than that of the gown. It wasn't long before he was shivering in the cool night air.

Antonio noticed this and with one swift motion he swung his arm around the Italian's shoulder and pulled him closer, wrapping the cloak around him. Antonio smiled as he pulled the Italian closer, sharing body heat. With the blushing face it wasn't long before they were both rather warm.

Lovino slightly protested to the action, but he soon found that it was much warmer than his small overcoat. He couldn't help but to to blush and wrap the cloak around him more. He silently prayed that no one was as stupid as them in taking a night walk.

Sadly, Lovino usually didn't have the best of luck and now was no exception. The dimly lit path in front of them allowed him no advantage in seeing two figures down the road before they were spotted first. Hurried footsteps did however catch their attention and Lovino quickly pulled away and back into the cool air, reaching towards the knife hidden in his boot. He shivered as a gentle breeze blew his hair out of his face and caused goosebumps to wrapped his arms around his torso, hiding the knife in his sleeve, to try and sustain any heat that he had before.

He raised the lantern up to try and brighten the path more, the two figures coming into the light. A blond girl with a much taller blond man who had the strangest style of hair that Lovino ever laid eyes on. Hair that almost stuck straight up and a nonchalant expression was what Lovino could distinguish from the taller man, while the girl's expression was the complete opposite. They obviously weren't from around there, a burned out lantern was in the girls hand. Her other hand rose high and began to wave, beckoning for their attention.

* * *

**A/N: I know we got this chapter out late but there were a few problems. Updates should be a bit more regular now. Hope you enjoyed.**

**_Oh, wow, I actually have nothing to say, so I guess just point out any mistakes for me!_**


End file.
